


6 A Fistful Of Chips Icons

by Lilly_C



Series: Various Bingos [7]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Episode Tag, F/M, Inspired by Music, Text Icons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made for cotton candy bingo, prompt was treasure.</p><p>All screencaps used are my own and from the episode A Fistful Of Chips.</p><p>The text on all icons is from the song Treasure by Bruno Mars.</p>
    </blockquote>





	6 A Fistful Of Chips Icons

**Author's Note:**

> Made for cotton candy bingo, prompt was treasure.
> 
> All screencaps used are my own and from the episode A Fistful Of Chips.
> 
> The text on all icons is from the song Treasure by Bruno Mars.

**Total Icon Count:** 6

001

002

003

004

005

006

Table created with [accio.nu's](http://www.accio.nu) [icon table(less) generator](http://scripts.accio.nu/icons.php)  


 

Lyrics used  
1\. You're wonderful; 2. You're a sexy lady; 3. You're so fine; 4. When you're mine; 5. Honey you're my golden star; 6. If you let me treasure you

Should the embed code look screwy in any way, they are also posted to Dreamwidth [here](http://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/187473.html).

**Author's Note:**

> Credit [](http://lilly-c.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://lilly-c.dreamwidth.org/)**lilly_c** if you use any on Dreamwidth.
> 
> LJ use is okay just let me know first as I am no longer using the site.


End file.
